Breaking Walls
by Mi Su
Summary: Eine Kickers-Shounen Ai-Fanfiction!!!! Knüpft an die letzten Folgen an!!!! ^____^
1. Teil 1

Titel: Breaking Walls  
  
Teil: 1/? ( werden bestimmt nicht allzuviele...4? )  
Autor: Mi Su.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Kickers  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: keine ( NOCH...hehehe...^^)  
Disclaimer: Die Charas von Kickers gehören mir nicht, sondern jemand   
anderem. Ich verdiene nichts hiermit und will auch mit   
Sicherheit das Copyright nicht verletzen.  
  
Pairing: Victor/Harry ^_^  
  
  
Note: Die Idee kam mir Samstag Früh. Ich find´ die beiden echt süß zusammen. ^-^  
Ach ja, knüpft irgendwie an die letzte Folge an. Aber sogar da hab ich was verändert. Das Gespräch zwischen Elsa und Harry ist auch nicht originalgetreu. ^^'  
  
  
Breaking Walls  
  
~ Teil 1 ~  
  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sich Harry auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Die kühle Luft umwehte seinen schlanken Körper, als er die Straßen entlang ging, den Werkzeugkasten, ein Brett und Glasscheiben tragend. [1]  
Erst gestern hatte er den Clubraum der Kickers mit seiner Mannschaft demoliert gehabt, nur weil er sich nicht so anerkannt fühlte, wie er es immer gewollt hatte.  
Nach dem Spiel hatte er seinen Fehler eingesehen. Selbst Victor fand sein Verhalten falsch und machte ihm das auch deutlich klar.  
Wie wütend war Harry gewesen, als Gregor anstatt seiner den Ball getroffen hatte! Harry hatte es allen zeigen wollen. Und vor allen Dingen Victor.  
Der Torwart war einfach verdammt gut in seinem Element und Harry hatte sich schon oft mit ihm verglichen. Er dachte sich, dass sie zwei wohl die Besten weit und breit waren. [2]  
  
Letztendlich betrat er das Schulgelände durch den großen Eingang und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg zum Clubhaus.  
Dort stellte er den Werkzeugkasten ab und legte das Glas und das Brett auf die Erde.  
Da hatte er ja ganz schön was angerichtet. Er würde wohl mindestens eine Stunde brauchen, um alles wieder ordentlich herzurichten.  
  
Er seufzte leise und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde hatte er zu seinem Überraschen noch weniger fertig, als geplant.  
"Verdammt." Fluchte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier, Harry?" fragte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm.   
  
"Oh, Elsa. Das siehst du doch." Erwiderte er kurz und nahm die Arbeit von neuem auf.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass du morgen schon in eine andere Stadt ziehst?"  
  
Harry hielt kurz inne, machte aber daraufhin weiter.  
"Ja...Tut mir leid, dass mit den Rosen."  
  
"Ach, das macht doch nichts. Ich hab noch nie welche bekommen. Ich hab sie in eine Vase gestellt."  
  
"Mario tut sich ziemlich schwer damit, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Oh." Elsa errötete und blickte zur Seite.  
  
Harry lächelte.  
"Hoffentlich gibt es in der neuen Stadt auch so nette Mädchen wie dich."  
  
"Bestimmt." Sagte sie ihm aufmunternd, warf dann aber einen raschen Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück! Mach´s gut, Harry!"  
  
Dieser winkte ihr kurz zu und schon war das Mädchen verschwunden.  
  
Harry nahm sich eine Glasscheibe und ging auf die andere Seite des Clubhauses. Dort widmete er sich dem zersplitterten Fenster.  
  
Ihm wäre beinah die Scheibe aus der Hand gefallen, als er ein Rascheln wahrnahm.  
"Wer ist da?!"  
Wütend drehte er sich um und musste schlucken.  
  
Victor stand an einen Baum gelehnt und sah ihn aufmerksam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an.  
"Schreckhaft, Harry?" fragte er in die Stille hinein.  
  
"Was willst du?" grummelte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Fenster hin, das noch immer nicht repariert war.  
  
"Ich bin nur zufällig hier." Er besah sich das Clubhaus.  
"Soll ich dir vielleicht dabei helfen?" bot er sich an, wurde aber nur mit einem sturen Kopfschütteln belohnt.  
  
"Das kann ich auch allein."  
  
Victor stieß sich leicht von dem Baum ab und ging auf Harry zu, der sich noch immer mit dem Fensterersetzen beschäftigte. Kurzerhand nahm der Torwart Harry diese aus der Hand.  
  
"Hey!" erboste sich Harry und starrte Victor böse an. Aber dieser reagierte nicht, sondern setzte das Glas im Handumdrehen ein.  
Als er fertig war, drehte er sich lächelnd zu dem anderen Jungen um.  
  
"Siehst du? War doch ganz einfach."  
  
"Hör auf dich so aufzuspielen, Victor." Knurrte er und begab sich auf die andere Seite des Clubhauses. Der Angesprochene sah ihm überrascht nach.  
Warum war Harry bloß so sehr davon überzeugt, dass er alles allein konnte? Hatte das Spiel ihm nicht schon gezeigt, dass das nicht richtig war?  
  
Langsam setzte sich der Langhaarige in Bewegung und folgte Harry.  
  
"Warum bist du nur so engstirnig, Harry? Niemand schafft es immer nur allein. Nicht ich bin es, der sich aufspielt, du bist es. Jeder weiß, dass du ein wirklich guter Fußballspieler bist. Wem willst du ständig was beweisen?"  
  
"Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" schrie ihn Harry daraufhin an und ballte die Fäuste.  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Von was denn, Harry?!" Victor verlor allmählich die Beherrschung. Was war denn jetzt Harry´s Problem?   
Der Torwart ging einige Schritte auf seinen Gegenüber zu, der sogleich zurückwich und ihn anfunkelte.  
  
"Von mir, verdammt! Ihr habt doch ALLE keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht! Ihr schwingt nur große Reden, und das war´s auch schon!"  
Wütend schmiss er den Hammer auf den Boden.  
"Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung..." flüsterte er und versuchte Tränen der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Hastig wischte er die bereits Hervorkommenden mit dem Handrücken weg.  
  
"Harry..." sprach Victor leise, als er bemerkte, dass dieser angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
Wieder ging er auf ihn zu und war verwundert, dass Harry dieses Mal nicht versuchte Distanz zu halten.  
Tröstend legte er seine Hände auf Harry´s Schultern.  
  
"Warum redest du dann nicht mit jemandem?"  
  
Harry lachte gekünstelt und sah auf.  
"Mit wem denn? Dir?"  
  
"Wenn du willst." War Victor´s sanfte Antwort.  
  
Harry´s Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen und er schüttelte Victor´s Hände ab.  
"Wirklich sehr lustig." Brachte er gepresst hervor und drehte dem Torwart den Rücken zu.  
  
"Das war mein Ernst, Harry. Warum kannst du das nicht glauben?"  
Wieder wagte der Torwart einige Schritte auf Harry zu, legte dieses Mal nur eine Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen und drückte sie sanft.  
  
"Natürlich. Der große Victor macht sich Sorgen und will mir helfen. Ich fühle mich geehrt." Spottete Harry mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
"Wieso ´groß´ ?" Irritiert zwang er Harry dazu sich zu ihm umzudrehen und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest.  
  
Dieser blickte nur starr auf den Boden.  
"Du kannst doch alles, jeder will so sein wie du. Niemand schlägt dir etwas ab."  
  
"Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn??" fragte er ihn und war erschrocken, als Harry dann plötzlich doch seinen Blick aufrichtete und ihn mit tränengefüllten Augen ansah.  
  
"Du bist nie allein und alle mögen dich. Niemanden interessiert es, wie ich mich fühle, wenn mich alle nur sauer anschauen und sagen, dass ich nicht mit anderen Menschen klarkomme. Immer bin ich es, der alleine ist."   
  
Die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam an seinen geröteten Wangen hinunter und er schluchzte.  
"Du sagst das ja auch, alle tun es."  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken nahm Victor den weinenden Jungen auf einmal in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Aber so ist es doch nicht, Harry. Ich möchte doch nur nicht, dass du alles auf eigene Faust machst, wenn es soviele Menschen gibt, die dir gern helfen wollen."  
Beruhigend strich er ihm durch die Harre.  
  
"Wer denn, wer denn?!" schluchzte Harry und klammerte sich an den Torwart.  
  
"Gregor zum Beispiel. Oder Mario. Und bestimmt auch die anderen von den Kickers, selbst, wenn es nicht so ganz rüberkommt. Aber du merkst es immer nicht, weil du dich so sehr zurückziehst und niemanden an dich ranlässt, Harry."  
Er legte seine Hand an Harry´s Kinn und hob dessen Kopf etwas an, damit dieser ihn ansehen konnte.  
"Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir uns doch recht gut verstehen, oder?"  
  
"Jetzt bringt das sowieso nichts mehr..." flüsterte Harry und legte seinen Kopf zurück an Victor´s Schulter.  
"Morgen ziehe ich in eine andere Stadt."  
  
"Dann machst du es dort gleich richtig." Er spielte mit den Haaren des anderen und blickte verträumt auf ihn hinunter.  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Harry geht, aber es ging ja leider nicht anders. Auch wenn sich der Heißsporn immer kühl und überlegen gab, hatte er einen so weichen Kern. Und den wollte Victor um jeden Preis beschützen.  
  
"Und du kannst uns ja auch besuchen kommen, oder wir kommen alle mal zu dir. Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich will...jetzt nicht mehr weg..." wisperte Harry und sah verlegen auf. Direkt in die dunklen Augen von Victor, dessen Herz gleich doppelt so stark schlug.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe strich er Harry über die Wangen und sah ihn unentwegt an.  
Die Tränen des anderen waren abgeebbt und Harry hob erwartungsvoll seinen Kopf, als Victor´s Gesicht immer näher kam.  
  
"Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst..." flüsterte dieser und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Harry.  
Vereinzelte Tränen liefen an Harry´s Wangen hinunter. Er wollte nicht weg von hier, schon gar nicht jetzt. Nie. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben, für immer.  
  
"Victor..." seufzte er, als sich ihre Lippen zum Atmen kurz voneinander lösten und gleich wieder fanden.  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sie sich küssten und das fahle Licht des Silbermonds auf sie fiel. Die vielen Sterne am Horizont strahlten in dieser Nacht besonders hell, selbst, als sich einige Wolken über sie schoben.  
  
Nach einem schier endlosen Moment endete dieser bittersüße Abschiedskuss und die beiden Jungen sahen sich schweigend in die Augen.   
  
Erneut begannen Harry´s Wangen Tränen zu benetzen und auch Victor konnte nicht mehr gegen sie ankämpfen. Fest schloss er den anderen Jungen in die Arme und wollte ihn nie mehr gehen lassen.  
Weinend schmiegte sich Harry an dessen Schulter und schluchzte unaufhörlich.  
  
"Victor...Ich will nicht...gehen..." brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor und klammerte sich an den Torwart, wie an ein rettendes Holzstück, dass ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewarrte.  
  
"Gibt es denn...denn wirklich keinen Weg, damit du hierbleiben kannst?" fragte Victor, als er dem Jungen sanft über den bebbenden Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Es geht nicht...es geht...nicht...!" Man konnte ihn kaum noch verstehen, seine Stimme setzte zu oft aus und er vergrub sein Gesicht verzweifelt in Victor´s Halsbeuge.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Bitte...vergiss mich nicht...vergiss mich nicht...!" Blitzschnell drückte er dem Torwart einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich aus seinen Armen löste und davonlief. Die Dunkelheit verschlang ihn.  
  
Victor sah ihm traurig hinterher, bis er ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnte und wischte sich die vielen Tränen mit dem Handrücken von seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Nie." Er lächelte wehmütig hinauf zum Silbermond.  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
Author´s note: Wai!!! ^____^ Sehr kawaii!!! Wie findet  
ihr´s denn so???   
Das Pairing find ich soooo schön!!!  
Der Teil hier, ist ein bisschen kurz, total  
im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Geschichten mit  
10 Seiten und mehr pro Teil. ^^'  
Aber es gibt ja noch mehr Teile, der   
Nächste ist übrigens schon in Arbeit.  
  
[1] Fragt mich nicht, wie er das alles schleppen kann! *snicker*  
[2] Meine Meinung!!! *g* ^.~  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Breaking Walls  
  
Teil: 2/? ( werden bestimmt nicht allzuviele...4? )  
Autor: Mi Su.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Kickers  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: keine ( NOCH...hehehe...^^)  
Disclaimer: Die Charas von Kickers gehören mir nicht, sondern  
jemand anderem. Ich verdiene nichts hiermit und will   
auch mit Sicherheit das Copyright nicht verletzen.  
  
Pairing: Victor/Harry ^_^  
  
Note: Was soll ich sagen? Es wird in einem der nächsten Teile   
hundertpro Lemon geben und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das   
hinkriegen werde! ^^'  
Aber ich bin ja erst noch bei Teil 2. Puh. *ausatme*  
  
Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, PC war futsch und meine Mutter hat mir Internetverbot verpasst gehabt! *snif*  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
Breaking Walls  
  
  
~ Teil 2 ~  
  
  
Wie gerädert erwachte Harry am nächsten Morgen und zog sich die   
Decke abermals um seinen Körper, wickelte sich in sie. Er hatte   
nicht die geringste Lust aufzustehen, bei dem was heute passieren   
würde. Von hier wegzuziehen, jetzt, wo er endlich seine Liebe   
gefunden hatte.   
  
"Victor..." flüsterte der Junge und starrte traurig an die   
Zimmerdecke. Was sollte er in dieser neuen Stadt?   
Früher war es ihm sowieso egal gewesen, wo er lebte. Nie hatte er   
feste Freundschaften, geschweige den Beziehungen gehabt, weil sie   
ständig erneut umgezogen waren. Es hatte ihn nicht einmal   
gekümmert, aber nun...  
  
"Harry?" Seine Mutter steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch den   
Türspalt und blickte ihren Sohn lächelnd an.  
"Wir frühstücken gleich, steh auf, ja? Nach dem Essen müssen wir   
schon losfahren. Aber das weißt du ja."  
  
Harry zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Wie gequält es war,   
bemerkte seine Mutter nicht.  
"Ich weiß...Und ich werde auch gleich aufstehen."  
  
Seine Mutter nickte ihm freundlich zu und dann hörte der Junge die   
Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Seufzend erhob er sich und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus   
den Augen, die sich zum hundertsten Male ihren Weg gebahnt hatte,   
seit er sich von dem Torwart verabschiedet hatte. So schnell, viel   
zu schnell.  
  
"Verdammt." Er bereute es, Victor einfach so stehen gelassen zu   
haben, schließlich war es für ihn doch auch nicht leicht gewesen.   
Er hätte sich nur allzu gern von ihm in den Armen halten lassen,   
ihn geküsst...Warum war er nur so stürmisch davongerannt?  
  
Missmütig stapfte Harry zu seinem Schrank und machte sich fertig.  
Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, und immer wieder   
verschleierte sich ihm die Sicht, als nasse Tränen seine Wangen   
hinab liefen.  
  
~*~  
  
Für Victor hatte der Tag ebenfalls schrecklich begonnen. Die   
restliche Nacht über hatte er nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen und sah   
nun auch dementsprechend aus. Gegen seinen Willen fielen ihm fast   
alle 2 Sekunden die Augen zu und er musste sich zusammenreißen auf   
dem Schulweg nicht plötzlich umzufallen und einfach auf dem Asphalt   
ein langes Nickerchen zu machen.  
  
"Ob er schon weg ist...?" Fragte er sich betrübt und kickte einen   
kleinen Stein gegen einen Zaun.  
  
"Wer denn?"   
  
Der Torwart drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte schließlich   
Elsa, die Schwester von Gregor.  
Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und senkte leicht seinen   
Kopf. Er versuchte es, aber dennoch klang seine Stimme, als würde   
sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen und er anfangen zu weinen.  
"Harry."  
  
Dem Mädchen fiel es nicht schwer, dies zu erraten. Es dämmerte ihr   
sofort.  
"Ach so! Er fährt gleich, wenn du dich beeilst kannst du ihn   
vielleicht noch erwischen!"  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Elsa an. Was war denn plötzlich mit   
ihr? Erst als das Mädchen ihm zuzwinkert, begriff er und errötete.   
Woher konnte sie das denn wissen?  
  
"Sieh am Fluss nach." Verständnisvoll lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
Victor nickte automatisch und lief ohne länger darüber nachzudenken   
los. Er musste ihn einfach noch einmal sehen!  
  
Sobald er aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war, lächelte das   
Mädchen wissend. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie sich ihre Gedanken   
gemacht und neugierig jede einzelne Bewegung der beiden beobachtet.   
Genau wie letzte Nacht. [1]  
  
"Viel Glück."  
  
--------------------  
  
Vor fünf Minuten waren sie losgefahren und seitdem spielte Harry   
auf seiner Mundharmonika. Und immer wieder dasselbe melancholische   
Lied. Träge ließ er seine Blicke wandern, hoffte, Victor doch noch   
sehen zu können, bevor er letztendlich diese Stadt und ihn   
verlassen musste.  
  
"Hey Harry!!!"   
  
Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte hinüber   
auf die andere Seite des kleinen Flusses, den sie gerade entlang   
fuhren.  
  
//Die Kickers.// Obwohl er es kaum glauben konnte, freute er sich   
doch und bat seinen Vater den Wagen anzuhalten.  
  
"Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt, Harry?" Hörte er Mario´s Stimme   
und auch die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. Aber er wusste nicht den   
Grund, seine Gedanken zogen doch woanders ihre Bahnen...  
  
"Hier, damit du uns auch ja nicht vergisst!"  
  
Etwas wurde von Gregor in die Luft geschossen und landete sicher in   
Harry´s Händen. Verwundert betrachtete er sich dieses Ding...  
  
//Das Trikot der Kickers!// Verwundert streifte er es von dem   
Fußball und sah es für einen Augenblick nur an.   
Und mit einem Mal wusste er, diese Freunde würde er nie verlieren,   
wie die anderen, sie waren anders.   
Gerührt schaute er zu ihnen.  
"Danke."  
  
"Du kannst jederzeit wiederkommen!" Rief Gregor lächelnd, die   
restliche Mannschaft nickte zustimmend.  
  
Mit einem gezielten Schuss erreichte der Fußball wieder die Gruppe   
der Kickers, die ihm nun zuwinkten.  
  
"Vergiss uns nicht! Viel Glück!"  
  
Der Motor brummte kurz auf und Harry´s Vater drehte sich zu seinem   
Sohn.  
"Können wir?"  
  
Stumm nickte Harry, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Jungen, der   
im Schatten eines Baumes stand und ihn stetig ansah.  
Harry schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, als sich diese   
Person, die ihm so bekannt war von dem Schatten löste und ins Licht   
trat.  
  
"Victor." Mit tränengefüllten Augen klammerte er sich an den Ball   
in seinen Händen, wand seinen Blick nicht einen Moment von dem   
langhaarigen Torwart.  
//Du bist gekommen...//  
  
Victor sagte nicht ein Wort. Allein diesen Jungen zu sehen, schien   
ihm genug.   
Selbst von dieser Entfernung konnte er erkennen, wie Tränen die   
weichen Wangen hinabperlten und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als   
Harry in diesem Augenblick in den Armen halten zu können.   
Seine Augen strahlten pure Wärme und Liebe aus, als er ihm ein   
Lächeln schenkte und es brach ihm beinah das Herz, als die   
Schultern des Jungen zu beben begannen.  
  
Harry schluchzte unaufhörlich, konnte nichts gegen diesen elenden   
Schmerz in seinem Inneren tun. Er konnte nicht gehen, er konnte   
nicht gehen...  
//Ich liebe dich...Ich liebe dich so sehr...!// Aber die Worten   
fanden ihren Weg über seine Lippen nicht. Wieso konnte er es nicht   
sagen? Warum konnte er es ihm jetzt nicht sagen, sagen, was seinen   
Verstand benebelte und nicht mehr klar denken ließ?  
Nicht einmal in diesem Moment?  
  
Verzweifelt sah er zu ihm, formte mit den Lippen lautlos Victor´s   
Namen. Er wollte zu ihm. Schon jetzt sehnte er sich nach ihm, dass   
es ihn fast zerriss.  
  
Mit brennenden Augen ging Victor einige Schritte weiter nach vorn,   
näherte sich seinem Geliebten so weit wie möglich. Wäre dieses   
verfluchte Flüsschen nicht, wäre er längst zu ihm gerannt und hätte   
ihn nie wieder losgelassen.  
Er wollte dieses schönen Gesicht nicht traurig sehen und nahm sich   
krampfhaft zusammen, lächelte ihn voller Liebe an. Harry sollte   
nicht aufgeben, er sollte an ein Wiedersehen glauben, dass Victor   
erfüllen würde, sobald es ihm möglich war. Und so schwer es auch   
für ihn war, er musste für sie beide stark sein.  
"Ich liebe dich." Hauchte er und sah Harry fest in die Augen.  
  
//E-Er liebt mich...?// Er hatte sich so sehr auf diese   
wundervollen Lippen konzentriert, wollte so gern von ihnen geküsst   
werden. Und dann, las er diese Worte von ihnen. Die Worte, die ihm   
selbst auf der Seele brannten. Und er konnte nicht...  
Aber, Victor schien ihn zu verstehen und nickte. Natürlich wusste   
er es, würde es gern von ihm hören, aber auch ohne diese vier Worte   
begriff er.  
  
Mit zitternden Knieen setzte sich Harry wieder und ihm wurde erst   
bewusst, dass sie weiterfuhren, als er Victor immer kleiner werden   
sah. Panisch rief er noch ein letztes Mal seinen Namen, bevor er   
sich aufgelöst zurück lehnte und seine Augen schloss, aus denen   
weiterhin Tränen flossen.  
//Ich liebe dich auch...//  
Und schließlich fiel er in die Arme eines unruhigen Schlafes.  
  
Victor sah dem Wagen noch eine Weile nach, bis er nichts mehr war,  
als ein dunkler Punkt in der Ferne. Er wand sich zum gehen um und   
reagierte nicht auf die Fragen der Kickers, die ihn mit großen Augen  
anschauten und nicht wirklich begreifen konnten, was los war.  
  
Gregor wollte ihm schon nachrennen, aber die Hand von Mario auf seiner  
Schulter hielt ihn davon ab. Überrascht blickte er den Kapitän an.  
  
"Lass ihn jetzt lieber für eine Weile allein." Sagte dieser und bedeutete  
dem Rest seiner Mannschft zu gehen.  
  
Gregor lief neben ihm her und sah ihn von der Seite an.  
"Was ist denn mit Victor? Er sah so traurig aus."  
  
Ohne seinen Blick zu dem Kleineren zu wenden, überlegte sich Mario   
seine Antwort und fing schließlich an ruhig zu reden.  
"Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dich der Mensch verlässt, den  
du liebst?"  
  
Um ein Haar wäre Gregor über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und sah  
Mario mit geweiteten Augen an.  
"Victor liebt Harry??"  
  
Bedauernd nickte der Torwart.  
  
Grübelnd verlangsamte sich Gregor´s Schritt. Wieso hatte er davon nie  
etwas mitbekommen?   
"Seit wann denn?" fragte er also.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Zwischen den beiden schien schon immer etwas zu sein,   
aber selbst sie haben es nicht wirklich verstanden. Tja...und jetzt war  
es wohl an der Zeit und leider auch zu spät."  
  
"Woher weißt du das denn?"  
  
Mario lächelte.  
"Von Elsa, sie hatte das schon seit längerem im Gefühl und mich gefragt,  
ob ich etwas wüsste. Hab ich natürlich nicht."  
  
"Meinst du, sie werden sich trotz der Entfernung wiedersehen?"  
  
"Bestimmt, das wünsche ich ihnen."  
  
Gregor nickte lächelnd.  
"Ich ihnen auch."  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
[1] ^.~   
  
Author´s note: Der zweite Teil ist jetzt leider doch nur genauso  
kurz geworden, wie der Erste. ^^'  
Im Dritten könnte sogar schon das versprochene  
Lemon kommen, mal sehen, was ich zurechtzauber. *g*  
  
Übrigens, hättet ihr Interesse an einer Fiction mit  
Victor/Gregor Pairing? Schwebt mir nämlich im Kopf  
umher. ^_^ Und wie sieht es mit einem Mario/Gregor  
aus? Na? Oder Harry/Gregor? ^_____________^  
  
C&C please!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
